The Doings of a Storm
by FireChild1
Summary: For Hermione, it all began with the 3 hour trip with Draco in an old two-seater carriage to Hogsmeade. Oddly, she wasn't miserable in the slightest. As she gets closer with Draco, Harry and Ron become angry and plan to take revenge on her betrayal.
1. Default Chapter

Author's Note: Hey! I just had to post something, and found this just sitting in My Documents... I know it cuts off short, but I promise to finish it sometime. Hey, it might even become the sequel to Caught Up in Time, you never know....*giggles* R/R! Thanx!  
  
  
  
The fierce summer storm had passed just a mere hour before sunrise. Anyone who had been smart enough to place a sleeping charm on themselves were the only ones who got a decent night's rest. As for those who didn't, the common rooms had been crowded with them the entire night. But now it was the day, and a muggy one at that.  
  
The students were just beginning to break off into their first classes of the day, which promised to be long and wearisome. And, unfortuneately, Hermione had Charms with the Slytherins. It was ultimately her least favorite class of the day; the only person she knew in it was Draco Malfoy. The rest of the students were those who hadn't passed the year before, leaving Hermione and Draco the two youngest in the class.  
  
As usual, Hermione took her spot in the front of the classroom, Draco sitting directly behind her. Sighing, she sunk down into the uncomfortably cold and moist seat. She allowed herself to fall down in the chair till her face was hidden behind her pile of books. The bell sounded throughout the halls, and she heard Draco sit hastily in his own seat.  
  
The professor stood up to greet the class, and beckoned with his misted eyes for Hermione to sit properly. "I know how you all are suffering from the severe loss of sleep which the storm brought. And so that wretched storm shall bring you your first assignment of the week." A groan emitted itself from every chest in the room, and Hermione sighed, setting her chin on her clenched fist. "We are taking a trip this day, into Hogsmeade. I've arranged this with the rest of your professors, so you will not take any written work from them today." At this, a cheer rose from the twenty-four students. Once quieted, the professor continued. "Unfortuneatly, the storm has left the train de-railed, and the track covered in such rubbish. So, I've set up the smaller of the horseless carriages. Two students are able to fit comfortably in each one. We will ride to Hogsmeade, which will be about a three hour travel. Once there, you and your carriage partner will use your own knowledge of charms to help set things right, which the storm has destroyed. Listen for your partners as I call them."  
  
Hermione tighted in her seat, not allowing her ears to hear what she knew the professor would say. Her partner, as usual in this class, was to be Draco. It was inevitable. They were the two youngest, and so they would be put together against each one's will. She groaned as she thought of the three hours she would have to endure with only him. Gropping her hair with her tense fingers, she heard it,"Hermione Granger and Draco Malfoy." Behind her, she vaguely heard a snigger from Draco. Perfect.  
  
"Line up! With- with your partners." Pursing her lips and clamping her jaw shut, she took her place beside Draco in line. He looked her over with gray eyes, and grinned maliciously. The line began to move, and as they did so, Hermione shot an angry look over to her own partner.  
  
"Why so angry, Granger?" Draco whispered, crossing his muscular arms across his chest. His grin grew, drawing Hermione's attention to his face. He had grown to be so irresistably attractive that she found her breath catch. How could someone so horrible become so handsome?  
  
Shaking her head away from him to break her almost hungry gaze, she shrugged. "Why do you think, Malfoy?" It was tradition, it seemed, to call enemies by thier last names. "I'd think you'd know that I absolutely hate you. Am I correct?"  
  
He looked taken aback, and his smug grin fell a little. "Sure." they walked in silence for a few minutes, descending a series of stone stairways. The group soon found themselves swimming in a dense lake of fog, just barely making out the ones which proceeded before them. And in a matter of minutes, Hermione found herself stepping into one of the bleak and old carriages, with Draco following closly behind.  
  
As the door shut, and the amount of light decreased greatly, Hermione pushed aside the heavy woolen curtain which covered the window. Light streaked in through the fog, and she glanced up at Draco. He looked solemn, as usual, and almost as if he was to fall asleep right there on her shoulder. He returned her gaze lazily, and turned to set his muscular arm on the door. As he set his firm chin on his clenched fist and began to stare out of the tiny window in the door, Hermione noticed a tattoo on his left bicep. "I've never seen that tattoo before. Is it new?"  
  
Draco shook his head, "I've had it since the middle of fourth year. Kinda' cool, huh?"  
  
Nodding, she muttered, "A snake is perfect for you."  
  
"Now I've never heard that one before, Granger. Thanks for the compliment." He glanced down on his own arm at his tattoo. Two serpents wound themselves around a thin and long dagger. "It was my only Christmas present. I'd saved up for it for a year; I blew all that money on a lousy tattoo."  
  
Shaking her head dispassionately, Hermione said off-handedly, "I think it's rather cool." She watched him shrug carelessly, and grinned, turning to watch the trees through the fog out of the window. "I do hope the fog lets up, don't you? I don't see how we could fix anything without being able to see it first."  
  
"I'd have to agree, Granger. But at least we won't have to be cooped up in this old and dusty carriage for a while." He turned to glance at her; she was still watching out the window.  
  
"Yea. But think, truly, another three hours going back to school. Thank the lord we don't have any work to do tonight."  
  
Surprised at her, Draco said comically, "I always thought of you as the type that loves homework, because it simply keeps you busy."  
  
Hermione turned to look back at him with a frown. "I'm not all that you think that I am, Malfoy. I only enjoy school because of all the adventures that Harry always seems to get into. Friends are the only reason I even bother to come."  
  
He grunted. "Oh yea, you had to bring up Potter. I get rather tired of hearing about all that he does all the time. I've never had a thing for celebrities." Turning back to the window, he continued, "But I suppose that I can't blame you, Granger. You and Potter have always had a thing for each other, haven't you?"  
  
She whipped her head around to stare at him with wide and angry eyes, her hair flipping around her back. "No. We've never had a 'thing'. Just because he's a good friend of mine, doesn't mean that he has to be more than that. I will probably never come to feel that way about Harry."  
  
Draco turned to look back at her as she said this, and snarled. "Right. I'd think that he's already there. Next time you see him, actually try to notice the way he looks at you. It's always in the eyes, in case you hadn't figured that out yet."  
  
Impatient, she sharply exhaled. "Harry does not like me more than a friend, Malfoy. And yes, of course I know that everything is in the eyes. But you, your eyes are always fiercely blank and angry. Do you know why that is so?" She knew that her voice was raising, and color was beginning to come into her cheeks.  
  
He half- smiled to her, causing her to look him over with confusion and surprise.  
  
"What? You didn't know I could smile, Granger?" He burrowed his brow, and ran his thin fingers through his silvery hair. "Well, this just in, it's possible. But don't count on it." He looked down on her fiercely, his eyes locking with hers.  
  
Hermione grinned up at him, a little uneasy. "You guess correctly." Looking away, she continued, "Why don't you smile more often, then?"  
  
"Why should I even bother? My reputation is set. Smiling is not me. I just don't often."  
  
Grinning, Hermione inquired michieviously, "Then why did you just do so?"  
  
Draco shrugged carelessly. "It was worth it."  
  
"Really?" She looked at him with a confused and innocent expression. "Smiling is charming. And when you smile, it's very cute, Draco."  
  
He grunted. "That's a first. Draco? My first name?"  
  
"I guess there's a first for everything, huh?" She began. "If we're going to be stuck in here with each other for three hours, don't you think we should make it as easy on the other as possible?" She looked back up to him again. "And plus. A name is just a name. Draco or Malfoy, what does it matter?"  
  
He looked at her sarcastically. "And you still hate me?"  
  
Sighing, she turned in her seat so she could face him easier. "Possibly." Her eyes scanned his cold and almost comical expression. She sighed impatiently, "God, Draco. Must I?" She paused a moment, "Just because of the fact that all of my friends hate you does not mean that I, in turn, should." She tucked her hair behind her ear and flipped it over her shoulder. "Plus.... I think that there's more to you than all that bad boy attitude."  
  
"Sorry to dissappoint you, Granger, but there isn't much else to know about me." He flicked his glance to just above her shoulder and out the window. He sighed lazily and shook his head; he could feel Hermione's eyes on him. He looked back at her amused, and returned her own piercing glance. His mouth was on the verge of smiling, eyes looking at her mischieviously.  
  
She broke her glance and looked at the floor. "Don't look at me so."  
  
"Why not?" Draco said, not breaking his aunry gaze.  
  
"It-it makes me uncomfortable."  
  
"Does it." He wasn't surprised."Well, then, I'm not up to spending the entire three hours staring out of the window. This is a lot more fun."  
  
Hermione shook her head, looking back up at him. He still held that cute gaze on her. "Fun? Making me angry is fun?"  
  
"This doesn't make you mad, obviously. Otherwise, you'd slap me in the face, like you've done before."  
  
"Do you want your face smacked, Malfoy?"  
  
He laughed heartily. "That's funny. And no, I'd rather not have a red welt on my cheek this day."  
  
She grinned helplessly, and crossed her arms as she leaned back on the side of the carriage; the door was closest to Draco. This wasn't so bad.  
  
Just to make conversation, Hermione asked, "So. What do you do on your free time? Besides taunt every other soul on this planet?"  
  
"Not much, I suppose. That's all I do at school- wizard's chess isn't that bad." He sniggered. "In the summer I don't have a choice. Father is always planning what I do, which is a relief. But this summer will be different. He's taking a trip to Africa for the summer, he's gotten a job offer. I'm staying home." He sighed."I swordfight and ride bareback, horses, that is. Yea, this summer will be free for me. You'll probably see me all the time in Diagon Alley, or in the Leaky Cauldron." He looked over at her. "And you?"  
  
She shrugged carelessly and locked her eyes on his. "School is school. The usual. I get involved in all the trouble Harry seems to attract. But in summer, aside from the family vacation, I just do whatever my heart desires."  
  
"Which is?"  
  
"Sometimes I read. The muggle computer is entertaining, too. And I ride horses, like you. I've never actually tried swordfighting, that would be something new. I just do what ever is open to me."  
  
Draco smiled at her, his eyes gray and attentive. "Ever tried sky diving?" She shook her head. "It's awesome. You've got to try it sometime."  
  
Nodding, Hermione unfolded her arms and began to work at the clasp of her navy blue cloak, which she had slipped on to keep warm; it had been cold, but now the fog was loosening it's firm grip on the earth, and was allowing the sun to shine clearly in through the window. Her fingers fumbling at the base of her neck to undo the pin, she sighed impatiently.  
  
Draco smiled, amused, and slid closer to her. He took her hands in his and moved them away from the clasp. Hermione looked down on him as he swiftly undid the clasp and pressed it firmly into the palm of her hand. "Thanks." Hermione whispered as she slipped the cloak off her shoulders, folded it up, and placed it behind her in the seat. He shrugged, and looked into her eyes. "A snake? A Gryffindor wearing a snake. I guess there really is a first for everything."  
  
"I think they're fascinating." She said, eyes unable to tear from Draco's.  
  
"Do you? And I was beginning to think that I was the only one." He grinned quickly, his silvery hair falling into his eyes.  
  
Hermione smiled, "I'm not that girly, truly."  
  
He snorted. "I'd beg to differ." Then he paused and grinned maliciously at her, remembering that he still hadn't moved back into his old position. "But you are different. Different from the rest of them." At her concerned look he shook his head. "That's a good thing, Hermione." He watched her grin grow to a warm smile.  
  
"Are you saying that you don't find me as annoying as all the rest of the girls?" She giggled, her eyes still searching his.  
  
"Well, I wouldn't say that." He grinned again at her, "But, which ever way you'd prefer to put it." Draco cocked his head, and looked at her sideways.  
  
"How should I put it, Draco?"  
  
Smiling, he began. "You're more entertaining than the rest. You're more you around me. You're more fun than the rest...what ever you wanna say." He shrugged, looking away from her.  
  
"And what else am I, since you seem to know so much of me?" Hermione whispered, grinning at him.  
  
Draco lifted his head and raised his eyebrows. "Right. You're fun and amusing. You're nice when you have to be, but I know better. There is more to you than I thought." He considered this for a bit, and grinned to himself. "You've got an aunry side, I know it."  
  
"Do I?" Hermione said, looking at him with an amused expression.  
  
"Yes. You just don't know it yet. And, you've changed from last year, that's for sure." He said, smiling mischieviously.  
  
"That's a good thing, right? I've changed for the better?"  
  
"Yea." Draco said, sighing. "Look at yourself in the mirror sometime. You're hotter than Parvati Patil, who, in my opinion, still looks like a little girl. And you're..."  
  
"Being flirted with by Draco Malfoy, in a very odd and romantic way?"  
  
"Yea. That sounds about right."  
  
"Well, then, I suppose I'm also liked by him as more than a friend, no matter what he may say? And I guess that I'm..."  
  
Draco stopped her lips with a swift and fierce kiss, bringing his arm around her slender waist and drawing her closer to him. They were so close that Hermione could not only feel his estatic heart beat, but hear it as well. As his kisses quickened with fierocity on her soft lips, Hermione moved her hands up along his broad shoulders and slipped his leather jacket down to the middle of his back, and locked her fingers behind his neck, and pulled him down onto the seat with a rough tug. Feeling the tough material of the carriage underneath her, she found her mind wandering, wondering what her friends would say if they found out, and she didn't care. Inside, she was laughing at herself; she had always known that there was a soft side to Draco, no matter what she told herself. Even though his extreme kisses were no where near to soft or even tender, but Hermione liked it. When Ron had been her boyfriend, he had never worked up the nerve to kiss her, and when he finally did, it was soft and inexperienced, not at all romantic. But Draco's excitement and eagerness let a new thrill escape into her spine.  
  
Draco could feel the throb of Hermione's pulse under him, and, without a second of wondering, he knew that his own heart was beating just as rapidly. Quickly tossing his jacket onto the floor, he pressed his body onto hers, and smelled the sweet flowery scent of her hair. Kisses intensifying, he felt her fingers running up his spine, letting loose a fierce shiver scramble up his back like cold pins. She felt his own shiver run through her and pressed her hands flat on his back, bringing one hand to press on the back of his head, forcing more pressure into the intoxicating kiss.  
  
Swiftly, Draco moved his lips across her temple and then down to her neck. He felt his lips cross her fluttering vein where the blood rushed faster and faster, in sync with her heartbeat. Twining her fingers in his silky silver hair, she placed her index finger under his strong chin and guided him back up to her lips.  
  
Hermione felt as if her lips were going to bruise, Draco's kisses were so rapid and eager, she could barely keep up. She was content to just lay in his strong arms and let him continue to kiss her like this. She wondered if Ginny had ever been kissed like this from him; after all, she had been his girlfriend for about two years. Rumors had told of how they had gone back in time and had come across the Gryffindor mauraders, but Hermione had never believed it, and she never would.  
  
His lips were on her neck again, dancing with ferociety across her skin. As he continued to cover her neck and collar bone with kisses, Draco rummaged his fingers through her soft brown locks of hair, and his mind, unlike Hermione's, was calm and cool, his only thought resting on the one he was kissing. Only today had he come across the thought of even liking her, of giving her a chance. But rather, it was like giving himself a chance; a chance to see that he wasn't all bad. He deserved to find that he actually had feelings for someone other than himself. Ginny had helped him see that there was more to him that what he thought; she knew him better than he knew himself.  
  
Hermione cupped his head in both hands and kissed him for the first time, softly at first, but then more and more vigorously. Draco was almost surprised, it had always been him kissing her, and he was about to give up on her, that she would ever kiss him in return. Bringing both of his arms under her, he pulled her the few inches to his waiting lips and kissed her deeply, with so much fierceness, that even he was surprised how relaxed Hermione was; she was finally beginning to warm up to him, he thought, and inside he felt his stomach jump with excitement, which was odd, he thought; he hadn't felt this way since Ginny had made out with Sirius. But surely he couldn't be nervous, but nervous about what? That Hermione would do what Ginny did to him again? Remembering the pain that he, himself, had caused, he softened his kiss. He didn't want to mess up again. It wasn't worth the pain.  
  
As Draco slowly softened his kisses to the point where it was too tender to bear, Hermione caught his hand. Their fingers interlaced as he kissed her with softness; so much emotion was forced into the tender kiss that she couldn't bear it. Locking her arm around his neck, she kissed him back fiercely. Hermione took hold of his white shirt and swiftly pulled him back down onto her with a quick outburst of energy.  
  
Allowing her to kiss him fiercely, Draco traced his fingers through her hair and down her back. He took hold of her slim waist with a firm grip and raised her up, setting her down onto the seat. Breathless, Hermione let him push her up against the wall of the vintage looking carriage, and kiss her with so much force that she felt her shoulders tense with the effort.  
  
Click! Without warning, the door opened with a creak. "What the hell are you two doing?" came the familiar voice from the door; obviously, they'd stopped traveling. Draco, not bothering to speak, swiftly pulled to door shut, giving Hermione a split second to glance at who stood outside. "Harry?" 


	2. Chapter 2

...Chapter Two...  
  
....Draco, not bothering to speak, swiftly pulled to door shut, giving Hermione a split second to glance at who stood outside. "Harry?"....  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Author's Note~ Hey again! Thanx a bunch for the comments, I just love them! And, since everyone is pleading for a new chapter, here you go..... I haven't thought this through, about whats going to happen, so it's all being grabbed from the air and slapped onto the computer! Thanx again and have fun!!  
  
Disclaimer~ JKR owns all the characters....as if no one knew that already.....*grins goofily*  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Turning back to Hermione, Draco spotted her look of humiliation and clamped his jaw. He had always hated to be interrupted, especially when it came to something like kissing, and the intruder being Harry Potter just added more tension. Impatient with himself, he slightly gestured at the door with a flick of his wrist. "Go on, Hermione. Do it, like I give a shit less what Potter thought he saw or not." His tone was irritated, and Hermione just looked back at him, eyes widening with annoyance; he wasn't just about to go back to being cold and ruthless with her now after what had happened, she had her mind set on that. She restrained herself from opening the door and tracking Harry down to only tell him a few lies, and studied Draco's impatience. She wasn't supposed to care what her friends thought, she reminded herself, just as she had reassured herself earlier.  
  
Crossing her thin arms, Hermione shook her head, "No." Draco looked back up at her with a confused and almost amused expression. "No, " she repeated herself with a quick nod of her head, "I will not go out there and comfront Harry about this. I don't care what he thinks....but why is he here?"  
  
"And you're asking me?" Again, Draco's tone was tight and lined with piercing needles, each one meant to hit Hermione to let her know of his irritation. "Go ask him yourself."  
  
Sighing sharply, she took his wrist. "If I go, you're coming." He didn't move, only looked at her with a curious gaze. "And if I don't?" He inquired, his voice still straining to keep it's fierceness, but Hermione knew better, and she grinned. "You're still coming."  
  
"That's the best you can do, 'Mione?" Draco asked comically, removing her fingers from his wrist and taking her hand instead, interlacing her fingers in his. Not answering, Hermione reached across him and pulled on the door handle; the door swung open with a creak and she grinned up to him. He kissed her quickly, and grinned mischieviously as he stepped out into the still- thinning fog.  
  
Hermione followed him, closing the door behind her, and searching her eyes through the thin fog for her friend. She spotted Harry and Ron standing on the side of a lake, it was obviously a pit-stop, so that everyone could stretch their legs before continuing on to Hogsmeade. They were literally in the middle of nowhere, but it was still beautiful. Large oak trees surrounded the lake, and the road resembled an old dusty country road; Hermione had always found herself feeling most welcome and at home in the country. "There." she pointed out her friends with a quick gesture to Draco, and began to lead the way, Draco still attached to her right hand. Irritated at Hermione's fast pace, he let her hand return to her own side, and fell into step beside her after a few moments. "Do you always jog when you're supposed to be walking, Hermione?" He asked her with sarcasm, he himself used to strolling the halls of Hogwarts with a slow and sulking pace. He spotted her amused smile, as she slowed to a more normal pace.  
  
As the two of them advanced on Harry and Ron, Draco scanned the lake through his memory. He had seen it before, but where? "Does this lake look familiar?" He asked loudly, not meaning for Ron to hear, who was the one to answer.  
  
"Yes, as a matter of fact. I remember seeing it from the other side once. It's past the Forbidden Forest." He said, turning around to see that it was Draco who had voiced the question, and he frowned, "Shit. It's the bastard, Harry. And the traitor."  
  
Looking fiercely at Ron, Hermione shot back in a heated voice, "I'm not a traitor, Ron Weasley. Nor am I a liar." Ron looked away, mumbling something inaudible under his breath. Harry shook his head dispassionately. "How could you do this, Hermione?"  
  
"I'm sorry, but I didn't know that actually liking Draco would be commiting a deadly crime." Hermione whispered to him, eyes downcast, along with the one she was speaking to. She could feel the warmth of Draco beside her, and she noticed that it was still cold, and she was shivering. For once, she was glad that no one had noticed. "Why are you here, anyways?"  
  
Harry looked back up to her, and frowned. "You didn't think that it was only your class that was taking a trip to Hogsmeade, did you? Every other class has to go and charm the whole town, in some way or another, to make it right again, as if the wizards who live there weren't smart enough to do it their own selves. We have McGonagall, so we have to transfigure things back to thier original forms, and so on."  
  
Hermione looked up at Draco, who returned her glance. She could tell that he was trying his best not to spit out crude remarks, and she grinned up at him. Ron looked back to her with a smirk plastered onto his face, which was normally quite attractive, with his soft brown eyes, (are they brown, or blue?) his twin spiral galaxies of freckes spinning on his cheeks and nose, and his flaming red hair, slighly curly. "Why'd you bring the git over here, anyway, Hermione?" His eyes flicked over to Draco, and he frowned.  
  
"He's not a git, Ron." Hermione said off-handedly, she returned back to Harry to speak, but Ron interrupted her.  
  
"You didn't answer the question." Ron said loudly. The fierceness of his anger resounded in his tone, and Hermione was taken aback. Ron had never spoken to her like that. But it was Draco that rounded on him, fists clenching. "She doesn't have to answer the bloody question, Weasley."  
  
Looking his enemy in the face fearlessly, Ron snarled, "Oh! Now that you've made out with her, you think you can tell her what she can and cannot do, is that it, Malfoy?"  
  
Hermione stepped in between them, and shook her head. "How is it that every time I'm around, you two begin to fight, and most of the lot about me, not to mention."  
  
Ron looked slightly abashed, and crossed his arms, eyes downcast, cheeks glimmering with a slight rosy pink. Draco glared at Ron, but said nothing, only walked into the trees beside them, and up to the lake; Hermione could see the burning frustration building up inside of him as he gazed lazily out into the foggy waters, which opposite side wasn't visible. Then a though crossed her mind, have we really only travelled this little bit? But, nonetheless, and satisfied with the stopping of a fight, Hermione sat on the ground in front of Harry, and looked up at him with an innocent look.  
  
He gazed down on her, his lips pursed, and took a seat beside her, a little hesitant. He sighed as he sat, and allowed his legs to flop down, feet pointing away from each other. "Do you.... like him, Hermione? Draco Malfoy? The guy who has been our least favorite person in the entire school since our first year at Hogwarts? The slime ball who calls you a mud-blood on a daily basis? The unbearable git who..."  
  
Drawing her legs up to her chest and setting her chin on her knees, she wrapped her arms around her legs, and cut Harry short. "I get the point, Harry." She gazed out over the waters in the same manner as Draco, and continued to speak to the one beside her. "I know what he's done, but... he's different." Beside her, Harry snorted. "Okay, maybe not to you. I agree, but.... to me he is. He's......sweet. You don't have to believe me. But what I feel is what matters, am I right?" She sighed softly. "Ron will never understand, Harry. Just like he never got over it when Ginny and Draco were dating. But you, you have to understand. You're a good friend of mine, and I'm serious. Too serious, maybe. But... you just have to." Looking back to him, she noted that his hard and cold expression hadn't changed a fraction.  
  
His voice wafted over to her, soft as a whisper. "It was almost an oath between us, all of us, to never let Malfoy get between our friendship. Don't you remember?" He scowled to her. "To think that I once felt more of you than what I let you believe. I don't know how I could have ever felt that way about you, Hermione Granger." With that, Harry stood up and began the walk up to the carriages. Reluctant to stand and catch him, Hermione watched him go sorrowfully. Some how, she knew this was to happen. But now she'd gone and ruined her friendship with her best friends, and she feared it was to never be mended. It hit her hard, and felt a twinge in her heart; she knew that it was beginning to break. A silent and solitary tear rolled down her cheek, which was pink with the cold, and splashed onto her shivering arm.  
  
She glanced over at Ron, who looked as if he had been about to cry as well, but had been strong. He turned on his heel and trodded up to Harry, and falled into step beside him, without giving her even a glance. Blinking back tears, she turned her sorry gaze out over the water, her mind blank with grief. But she resolved to be strong. To not give in to the overwhelming emotions which burdened her, her chest heavy with grief and sorrow. She wouldn't give in; she couldn't give in. Draco never had shown emotion, and neither should she.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Author's Note~ Right..... I know, I know. Poor Hermione! She doesn't deserve this.....but......*sigh* Next chapter, I've got a feeling that they won't be getting into those carriages again....and an appearance by Ginny will be coming sometime (whether thats a good thing or a bad thing lies yet to be known!) ....the story's still unravelling itself to me! If you think that I should include a certain character, just give me a holla! Scribbles4u@hotmail.com!Hope you all enjoyed it! Reviews are what keeps me going!! Thanx! R/R!!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 


	3. Chapter 3

...Chapter Three...  
  
....But she resolved to be strong. To not give in to the overwhelming emotions which burdened her, her chest heavy with grief and sorrow. She wouldn't give in; she couldn't give in. Draco never had shown emotion, and neither should she. .....  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Author's Note~ Since Fanfiction.net is down, I'll go ahead and write the next chapter.....I'm probably going to sign up for FictionAlley sometime soon.... but... anywayz.... here ya go!! Remember, R/R!!  
  
Disclaimer~ I don't think that there's anyone on here that doesn't know who owns Harry and the gang! JKR!!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The wind whispered into Draco's ears as he gazed out into the water which spread before him; murky green and blue glimmered back to him in the dim and eerie light. Breaking his trance of blank thought, he flicked his gray, misty eyes over to where Hermione sat on the damp bank. She was alone. Weasley and Potter had abandoned her, and, as he could tell by the way she sat, stiff and reluctant, the conversation, which had been rough enough as it was, had taken a wrong turn.  
  
Draco sighed, exasperated with her apparent concern for the situation, and silently walked over to her. Looking down on her with pursed lips and an almost concerned look, he lightly cleared his throat, catching at her attention. Hermione glanced up, hoping to see that Ron and Harry had returned, but only exhaling with feirceness at the sight of Draco, offering a hand down to her. She took it, a little hesitant for no reason, and stood with his help; her knees were weak from the overwhelming emotion she was capping away, trying helplessly to conceal it from Draco.  
  
Letting go of her shaking hand, Draco gestured for her to follow him with a shake of his head. "Come." He started off into the dense trees, which were just beginning to show hints of green, but Hermione stayed put. Irritated, Draco turned on his heel, and raised his eyebrows.  
  
She shook her head, not wishing to go, "I.... I.... I have to.... to..." Words were failing her, and she was exhausted with herself; she wasn't even able to speak correctly!  
  
"You don't _have_ to do anything." Draco said, his voice strong and reassuring.  
  
"B-But..."  
  
Sighing, he pursed his lips, clamping his jaw. "Fine. Do what you want, Hermione." With that, he turned into the trees once again, and started off, lone twigs breaking under his step. Purposely slowing his stride, Draco could feel her comtemplating the situation.  
  
Hermione glanced quickly up at the train of black carriages, and then back to Draco, slowly making his way through the woods. Sighing irritatively, she half-smiled, and, knowing that she would most likely pay for this decision, took off towards Draco. She figured that it wasn't worth the pain, to endure another couple hours in the carriage, alone, nonetheless, and then having to face Harry and Ron the rest of the day; with Draco, she knew adventure and fun were in store for her. She needed something, or rather someone, to take her out of her traumatic state of mind.  
  
Once she caught up with him, she noticed his calm and cool expression. "You know where you're going?" She asked, her eyes darting around her; nothing but trees and water. The dim green of the trees reminded her that her 6th year at Hogwarts was at last coming to a close.  
  
"I finally recalled when I've seen this lake before, and where, not to mention." He pointed across the lake, which opposite side wasn't visible. "If across the lake is the Forbidden Forest, and beyond that, Hogwarts grounds, then..." he moved his finger to the water which was ahead of them, "..there's where I've been before." He smirked. "My father, about two years ago, beat me severely for something which I can't quite recall, and I ran off. Two weeks, that's how long I was gone from home, the whole trip walking away from my father." He lowered his hand, and glanced down on Hermione with gray eyes. "At one point, I came to this lake. It had been dark, around midnight or so, and I needed a place to sleep. There was an old abandoned shack over there somewhere."  
  
Burrowing her brow, Hermione inquired, "So, that's were we're going? A shack?"  
  
"No. And yes." He grinned at himself, and pulled out his wand. "It's rather cold, isn't it?" At Hermione's nod, he flicked his wand, "Accio Cloak!" Hermione giggled, and reminded him, "You know, lots of people brought cloaks today, Draco. What are the chances of you..." After catching it, Draco handed her a dark navy blue cloak with a snake pin at the neck; Hermione's cloak. She blushed, "Oh.."  
  
After retaining his own leather jacket, Draco grinned down to her, pulling it onto his shoulders. "You've never been to my house, correct?" He asked, starting to walk again.  
  
"Well, no...." she raised her eyes to him, "You said that it took you about two weeks to get here on foot from your house. Don't you suppose that it will take the same amount of time to get there from here?" He looked down onto her and smiled, plunging his wand into one of his deep pockets.  
  
"We'll see."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"I don't get it. Why'd she have to go and do something like this when just this morning she was complaining about having her first class with him?" Ron raised his voice as he spoke to Harry. They were once again occupying their own carriage, and were travelling at a slower pace than they were earlier that morning, because the weather was only worsening, and rain had just started to pour relentlessly down onto the world. The loudness of the rain and thunder drowned out almost all other sound; Harry barely heard Ron's rambling.  
  
The curtains opened, Harry was staring out into the rain, and grimaced. He hated to think of what it was going to be like when they got to Hogsmeade. Turning around to face the troubled Ron, he sighed. "Does this bother you still? I've gotten over it; over her, not to mention. She's not my friend, Ron, not anymore. I don't know her like I used to. And neither do you; don't bother yourself with her." Harry looked away, green eyes as dull as the weather, which was unusual for him. "She's not worth it."  
  
Ron snorted. "That's what I continue to tell myself. But.... I can't brush the thought of her and Malfoy." He slammed his fist onto the seat between him and Harry with such a force that it caught Harry's attention again. "I'm....I'm hurt, Harry. I still love her!" This time he hit his own head; he was getting to the point where he was very angry, and Harry slowly backed away, eyes concerned.  
  
"No. Ron. You _don't_ still care for her." he said as he looked his friend over, "And don't hit yourself again, please. It kills more brain cells than you think." He sniggered lightly, and, noticing that Ron hadn't laughed, subsided his laughter. "Don't put yourself through this, Ron."  
  
Ron glared at him, eyes frighteningly wide. "I can't help it." He sighed, fists clenching, and then slowly relaxing. "It's not my fault that I fell for her more than once, Harry!" his jaw clenched, "When- when we broke up, I still felt this- this _way_ about her. It's never subsided, either. Agh!" Again, he hit the seat. Harry bit his lip from speech, and just nodded his head, eyes wide with understanding. Ron continued, "I- I just wish....that....that she could feel this pain that I feel!" He whirled around to Harry, who gasped, eyes glimmering. "Magic is the only way to make her feel it, Harry."  
  
Harry shook his head, eyes lowered. "Whatever she deserves, Ron, will come on it's own. It's fate." At his friend's yearning expression, he sighed, not believing what he said. "I will _not_ curse Hermione for what she's done. She will get what's coming to her." he sighed, "I'm sorry Ron, but I can't."  
  
"Harry. Please! I know how angry you are with her! As angry as I am!" Ron gripped Harry's arm to catch his attention, and let go at the fierce look he had recieved from him. "I can't do it correctly without your help." Harry shook his head to signify his disapproval. "I'll just have to do it on my own, then. And, like you said, if it goes wrong, what she deserves will come to her." The point made, Harry looked up at him with wide eyes, and, hesitantly, and very reluctantly, he pulled out his wand.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A rugged old and abandoned house stood before them, leaning slightly to the left. The wood was damp and rotten, eaten away in some places by termites. It was missing a door, and most of it's roof, so it didn't provide much shelter for Draco and Hermione, who needed desperately to get out of the down pour of rain.  
  
Draco flung his arm out around him, "Yup. This is it. Only, it's more weather-worn than I saw it last, but..." he sighed. "Now. Hermione. There's a portkey around here somewhere. It should be some type of necklace." As he began to search for it, he added, "Don't worry. I did a different spell on it which I learned in charms class, it doesn't have a set time, just takes you there once it is touched. But it stays behind, and doesn't come with you. Odd, I know, but, it works!"  
  
She grinned up at him. "Really? That explains it then....but....where does it go, exactly?" She watched him grin down on her and begin to scan the ground without a word in return. Sighing impatiently, she sauntered into the tiny house. It was tiny and moldy inside, holding only a desk, covered in wet parchment, a broken bed, and a two- drawer dresser. Temporarily forgetting about the portkey, she curiously picked up a few papers from the desk. The words were old and blurred together with the water, but she could make out a few of them. It was aparently a letter. Scanning the whole parchment with her eyes, she spotted a black blob at the head of it; unmistakenly the Hogwarts seal. Her brown eyes widened in curiousity, and she picked up another of the many papers. Unlike the first one, it seemed to be just randomly scribbled on, like it had once been some type of notes, or homework, even. But on this parchment, she could make out much more of the words, most of them not making sense. Then her eyes scanned across the words 'spell on the trophy' and 'he will rise' as well as 'Potter is'. Gasping, her fingers dropped the parchment, and she backed away, suddenly afraid.  
  
Her mind ran across events in her fourth year when Harry had been chosen as a champion of Hogwarts in the Triwizard Tournament and a shiver raked through her body. But then these papers would have to be almost two years old. They had held up that long? "Hermione? You alright'?" came Draco's voice from the door, soft as a whisper. Shaking her fright off her shoulder, Hermione grinned to him, "Yea! I'm good. It's nothing."  
  
Draco walked over to the dresser, and pulled open the top drawer, and then, not finding anything, the bottom. "Aha!" He exclaimed, bringing Hermione over to the drawer. "On three, okay?" Nodding, and still a little shaky, she vaguely heard Draco say the first two numbers, and then barely noticed as she took hold of the small silver necklace, which had a silver snake, not surprisingly, clasped to it.  
  
She remembered the last time she had used a Portkey, to go see the Quidditch World Cup with Harry and Ron. The thought of them tweaked her heart, and she thrusted it aside, taking care to notice her surroundings. She felt her shoulder shoved up against Draco's, felt the warmth coming from him, and was comforted with his presence. Even though the almost magnetic pull felt as if it would collapse her chest, she felt glad of her choice to come along with Draco. But, so far, coming had only built up her emotions more, and she felt that she was hardly able to hold it in much longer.  
  
Suddenly, she was standing inside a large room with high ceilings. A fire blazed warmly in the fireplace, and, surrounding it, stood three large comfortable looking chairs. The walls were hung with many drapings depicting a knight dressed in silver armor fighting to the death with a dragon. Looking down, Hermione noticed the rug under her feet, surpents wound around them in something to the likes of a celtic knot. "Your house, I presume?" she whispered, not wishing to attract the attention of anyone who might be near.  
  
Draco nodded gravely. "No one is home. Mother is on Ministry business, and Father, well, his employer has called for him. I suppose that they'll be absent for about a week." He stepped towards the large doorway leading out of the room, "Yea. I live here. But it's not as great as it looks. Not as homely, I guess. There's no love here, and never has there been any love. That's what the fire makes up for." He sighed and looked at his own feet, "We're not that friendly with each other. That's why I rather prefer to be at school. To say the least, I don't know my family in the slightest."  
  
Hermione looked sadly over at him, pity welling in her heart, but, sure that he didn't want her pity, she capped it away, just as she had done with all her other emotions. "You're an only child."  
  
"Actually, no. I have an older brother. Two older brothers, to be exact. My parents don't speak of them often. One died when I was two years or so, and the other, well, he's only two years older than me. He moved out just last year, as a matter of fact. He's my father's favorite. But, surprisingly, he never visits, nor is he invited to do so." He turned to exit the room, Hermione following like a lost puppy.  
  
"Why do you not speak thier names?" She inquired, following Draco up two flights of cold stone stairs, and turning into a large and drafty room, full of appliances. Obviously, it was the kitchen. Ahead of her, he shrugged. "I do not know thier names." Confused, Hermione called, "You live with one of them for most of your life, and you don't even know his name?"  
  
Draco turned swiftly, and grimaced. "No. I don't. Need you press further on the issue of my family?" His tone of voice was anxious and arrogant, and as he said this, Hermione noticed that a hint of color had seeped onto his high cheek bones. Sorry that she had embarrassed him, she asked in a mock- casual tone, "Do you have anything to drink?"  
  
He sighed, relieved of the subject change. Nodding, he replied, "Yea. Water, orange juice, apple juice, milk, tea.... what do you-" Hermione cut him off short, and corrected herself. "Anything with alcohol, actually?" Draco looked as if a veela had slapped him across the face. Coming to his senses, he nodded slowly. "We have some wine coolers dowstairs, with very little alcohol. Or you can have a mix.... I'm sure we have some...." He flipped open on of the bottom cupboards, and nodded.  
  
"Well, I was thinking something with more alcohol to it. Something straight..... like a mind eraser or something." Hermione switched her hips uneasily, and Draco could tell that she was a little at odds with drinking. He knew that beer would probably be best for her, but if she wanted to forget Harry, he knew she needed some hard liquor. Draco pulled out two Jack Daniels and popped the tops quickly.  
  
He took a swift swig of the liquor, and handed the other to Hermione; the whole while his eyes locked on hers. He had a vague feeling that she had never actually drank before. "Jack Daniels. Its liquor.... taste it!" He watched with piercing eyes as Hermione drank a little, and snorted when her eyes grew wide. "You like it?"  
  
She grinned up to him. "Yup!" Taking another swig, she continued, "So.... are you going to give me the grand tour, or what?"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Finally, it was the last class of the day, and back at Hogwarts the dismissal bell rang throughout the halls. For Ginny, down in the dungeons, just now escaping from Snape's Potions class, it echoed eerily in her ears. Beside her trotted one of her friends, Chastity Bell, Katie Bell's little sister; the two of them were heading to their common room, which was many flights up, thier favorite part of the day. "Ginny. Get this. You know how I sit three seats behind you in class, right? Well, guess who was staring at you the whole period? Jeremy Lott! He was checking you out! I mean totally checking you out! All class! Ginny, this is major....are you tuning me out?" Ginny, just now coming to her senses, shook her head. Then it clicked.  
  
Eyes widening, Ginny took hold of Chastity's arm and screamed with excitement. "No way."  
  
"Yes, like total major _way_! This is, like, totally your chance, Ginny! He's cute, he's popular, and _so_ your type! Blonde hair, chocolate brown eyes, muscular build, and, not to mention, perfect!" She blabbed on with enthusiasm, and Ginny slowly grew weary of it, cutting her short with a flick of her wrist. "Yea, I get the major picture, okay, Chast? If he likes me so much, then it's his task to come and ask me out. But he better do it soon, because the end of the year is coming, and, like, the only way I'll stay with him is if I get to _know_ him first!"  
  
Chastity's eyes glowed, and she flicked her head to look over her shoulder. Her eyes met up with Jeremy, walking directly behind them, and, taking time to gasp dramatically, she elbowed her friend in the side. Ginny almost dropped her books, but saved them in time to shoot a nasty glare up to Chastity. "He's, like..."  
  
"Yea, I know. He's, like, walking right behind you, Ginny!" Ginny mocked, laughing to herself, as she felt Jeremy fall into step beside her, and Chastity fall away behind the two of them to watch and google all she wanted.  
  
His deep voice, warm and friendly, spoke tenderly to Ginny, "Hey, Gin. How's it goin'?" She looked up at him; he stood at least a head taller than her. "It's all good here. You?" He replied in the same soft tone, and Ginny could just imagine Chastity melting with his words. "Same. What do you say we..."  
  
Just that instant, Peeves flew past them, holding a megaphone to his mouth and yelling into it. "Sixth years are in danger! Professors secretly meeting right now! The storm is worsening and..." But he, in turn was interrupted with an abrupt flicker of the lighted candles, which was very rare, since they were magicked to stay on all day, off all night. Peeves's voice rang through the halls, spreading tension and fright. "Dam. Magic is only interrupted when we're stuck in really deep shit, let me tell you." It was then that the lights totally shut off, leaving only light from the bleak and gray sky; the storm had finally gotten to the point when it caused fear to spread through the students; thankfully, not one person yelled or screamed, just listened for direct instructions.  
  
A voice was heard vaguely from the Great Hall, likely to be Dumbledore's. "Report to your common rooms as soon as possible. I give you permission to use magic, if it is favorable of you, for the time being, but only that which helps you to travel and finish your written work. But _no apparating_!"  
  
Shaking her head, Ginny fumbled for her wand in her robes. Finding it, she pointed it ahead of her and muttered, "Lumos!" Glancing around, she realized that she, Chastity, and Jeremy were the only ones in the corridor. "You guys have your wands?"  
  
From behind her came Chastity's strangled answer, "Of course I do! But, I can't seem to find it in my robes at the moment. Oh, wait, here it is! Lumos!" Light streaking out of the end of her wand, Chastity smiled to Ginny, who, in return, just rolled her eyes and half- smiled.  
  
"Lumos." muttered Jeremy lazily, turning to face Ginny. "Need help finding your way to the Gryffindor's common room?" He sounded as if he was very irritated; and Ginny understood. He had just worked up enough nerve to come over and begin to ask Ginny out when he had been majorly interrupted. She figured that she'd be irritable as well.  
  
"Nah. We..... can manage." Ginny said under her breath, and felt Chastity kick her heel. They both knew perfectly well that they were not going to be getting back to the common room anytime soon. Ever since Ginny's first year, with all the trouble that she had caused, she had been known for getting into all sort of mischief; she wasn't the little girl that was afraid of the dark anymore, nor was she afraid to openly express her feelings toward anyone.... Draco had helped her to accomplish her this. And, as well as everyone else in the fifth year, Jeremy knew this as well.  
  
He grinned and said, a little more happily, "So. What are you two going to do now? I know very well that you are _not_ going to the common room. Spying on the professors to see what is going on with the sixth years sounds more like it." Jeremy pointed his wand down the hall, towards the nearest staircase. "I know where they are. They always meet in a specific room near the boys' bathroom." He began to lead the way, hearing Chastity and Ginny lightly whispering to each other as they followed.  
  
The room that Jeremy led them to was one of the very old and dusty offices, obviously abandoned for many years. Light and mumbled voices were coming through the old oak door. The three of them pressed their ear silently to it, and listened with all the ability they possesed.  
  
"They've reached Hogsmeade two hours late due to the storm." It was McGonagall's voice, who should have been on the trip as well. "And have taken refuge in about six caring wizards' housings. If the storm does not let up, I fear they will..."  
  
Snape's raspy voice cut in rudely, "They always have the option of floo- powder, Minerva." Ginny looked wonderingly at Chastity; Snape never called anyone by their first names. "I'm sure that every common wizard has stocked up on powder due to the fatiguing weather."  
  
A rough sigh was heard, and then Flitwick's tiny tweaked voice said, "There is also the tiny problem with the two missing students. Miss Granger and Mr. Malfoy, if my ears haven't deceived me."  
  
"Yes, that is correct. Missing, or rather, they never returned to the carriages after that one stop, for everyone to stretch their legs." Biggs said, and they heard a shuffle of papers. "They are smart, the two of them. And if they are in need of magic, they have been permitted to use it.... which is well. We can contact the Ministry and keep them alert for any students that will use magic that are not currently at Hogwarts."  
  
In reply, Professor Sprout's voice, tiny but clear, said, "If indeed, they do make use of thier knowledge, the Ministry can pinpoint thier locations. If they are in need of a rescue, we shall hop to it, then."  
  
"All is under control. Go now and take attendance in your common rooms." Dumbledore said, his voice as cheery as ever, and Ginny hopped away from the door, pulling Chastity and Jeremy away into the shadowy corner.  
  
A thin and cold hand landed on her shoulder. "Mr. Lott, Miss Weasley, ah, and Miss Bell. How nice of you to join us." Wincing, Ginny turned around, her eyes tracing up the long black robes, and meeting with the darting beetle black eyes of Snape. His jaw was set, and lips were pursed, as usual. "Follow me."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Ah! Looks like I've gone and....and finished another..." Hermione said hiccupping, "...one. Care for another, Draco?" The two of them were sitting in Draco's bedroom, talking of odd sorts of things; things that were not normally spoken of, such as why water was clear. Hermione sat on his king sized bed, her plad skirt encircling her; her cloak and Hogwarts robes were thrown away into a corner, leaving only her skirt and light pink blouse. Draco was shuffling through one of his old trunks, full of memories, as Hermione had put it earlier in the evening. He glanced up at the clock, reading 4:23, and sighed.  
  
Standing, he walked over to sit beside her, saying in a light and half- sober voice, "You've never actually drank anything, have you, Hermione?" She had already had two Jack Daniels and one Wizards' Whiskey, which was in a bottle considerably larger than the Jacks, and now she was asking for another one? Draco was used to drinking, and could handle more than she, but even he had allowed himself to pass the limit where he was totally sober to make sure Hermione didn't do anything to hurt herself; she had been drunk after her first Jack Daniels.  
  
She hiccupped again, bouncing the bed. "Nah. 'Course not! What did you think I did? Drink every night!" Her shrill laughter rang through the room, and she flipped her head back, hair tumbling down her shoulders. "But I'm liking it! It's..." again, she was interrupted by a hiccup, "....fun! Everything's blurry.... and.... spinning!" She collapsed onto the bed in a fit of giggles, and traced the movement of the fan, which wasn't on, by the way, on the ceiling with her finger, her mouth wide with a grin.  
  
Draco watched her in amazement; he never had had a thought that Hermione Granger, the know-it-all, the smarty pants, could ever come even close to being drunk. But here she was, all giggles and hiccups, laying on his bed. But he, himself, wasn't feeling very grounded. Everything was groggy to him; it would only be a matter of time 'till he had no clue what he was doing, and everything would begin to spin- but Hermione was already there. He took a swig of beer. "You...really do want another, don't you, babe?"  
  
She hoisted her torso up onto her elbows, and smiled a wavering smile to him. "What did you call me?" At Draco's puzzled expression, she barked out a laugh. "You-" another hiccup, "I swear.... that you just-" hiccup, "- called me baby?" He just looked over at her blankly, unable to recall. "No matter, Draco." She leaned over and kissed him lightly. "Up for.... up for another drink?"  
  
"No." Draco said, his voice unusually raspy. Hermione clapped her hands in enthusiasm and smiled. "Great! Lets go get it!" She pushed herself up and began to stand, her knees weak and wobbly. Turning around, her knees gave way, and she fell face- first onto the hard stone floor. Draco sat up suddenly, realizing what was happening, and looked down on her, hearing a groan and a strangled, "Ow!"  
  
He laughed heartily and offered her a hand, taking another gulp of beer with his free hand. Hermione, with some effort, pushed herself to the point where she was sitting, and glanced up at his hand, exclaiming, "Draco! When did you grow three hands?" At this, the both of them spurted crazy laughter, Hermione rolling on the cold floor, and Draco clutching at his stomach, doubled over in mirth; quite a sight to see. Their screaming joy echoed eerily through the halls, and even the garden gnomes grappled at thier ears.  
  
Once thier mirth had subsided, Draco helped Hermione, who had forgotten about another drink, to her feet and back onto the bed, where she was safe. After some last giggles, Hermione said dubiously, "I've been....thinking. Earlier, when we were-" a hiccup, "kissing..." She propped her head up on her hand, gazing at Draco, laying on the flat of his back and staring at the ceiling. "Am I a.... a good kisser, Draco?"  
  
Snorting, Draco replied in a dull and lazy tone, "Not bad... for someone who...who doesn't have much experience." Hermione felt affended, her head beginning to swim. "What do you mean....not enough-" hiccup "- _experience_?" she said, slowly, and with much effort, began to crawl toward him. He sighed harshly, and replied in a dead tone, "Other girls kiss better."  
  
Giggling lightly, Hermione straddled Draco's waist and leaned down, nibbling on his ear. "Teach me, then." said she, bringing her lips to interlock with his. She vaguely heard him say, between kisses, "You're....different." Kissing him lightly, she raised her head, her lips just an inch above his. "I'm wild, Draco." She kissed him. "Isn't that what you want?"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Author's Note~ Yea! It's finally back up, FF.Net that is, and I will be posting this soon! Hum.... I left you all hangin' majorly, didn't I? *Laughs evily* Well, you'll just have to wait 'till the next chapter, then! Remember, R/R please!! I've finally joined FictionAlley, but I'm still getting the hang of it, FireChild on there too! Anyways, I'll start writing that next chapter sometime soon, hopefully for you, that is.... J/k! Next chapter, or sometime around it-- Ginny gets worried.... Hermione gets a scary surprise..... Harry and Ron begin to see the trouble of thier curse..... and more!! Hope you enjoyed this chapter.. R/R! Many smiles!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 


End file.
